Next To You
by BreezyTV
Summary: Songfic. Inspired by Jordin Sparks' Next To You. Rocky/Gunther. Please R&R and Enjoy Yourself!


**A/N: Hey, people! It's me, again with another songfic. Yep, still Jordin Sparks. It's her song _Next To You, _which is one of my favorites by her! And the couple is Rocky x Gunther. Personally I hate this couple but hey! You gotta do whatcha gotta do! Anyway on with the story and I hope you enjoy yourself!**

* * *

><p><strong>Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping <strong>

**You're in my head like a song on the radio**

**All I know is that I got to get next to you**

Rocky Blue sighed as she laid in her bed. The small, pink clock read 2:31. _'Dang, 3 hours and I'm still not sleep.'_, she though as she rolled over in her bed.

_'I just can't get HIM out of my head...'_

**Yeah I got to get next to you **

**Sitting here turning minutes into hours **

**To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone**

She looked at her phone and reached for it. She thought about it for a while, then slowly retreated.

_'I can't do it... And beside it's too late, anyway. He's probably sleeping.'  
><em>

She stared at her cellphone for a while, her eyes getting heavier and heavier.

**You don't know that I got to get next to you**

She finally closed her eyes, losing the fight between her and sleep, and sighed deeply.

_'Maybe... he'll never like me the way I like him... maybe... we're just not meant to be...'_, she thought sadly before she finally drifted off to sleep to a world that only she wished was true.

Where her and her love would live happily ever after.

**Maybe we're friends **

**Maybe we're more **

**Maybe it's just my imagination**

Next morning sucked.

Rocky was late for school, missed the subway, and forgotten to eat breakfast.

Good thing she had 3 really awesome best friends that helped her.

**But I see you stare just a little too long **

**And it makes me start to wonder **

**So baby call me crazy **

**But I think you feel it too **

**Maybe I, Maybe I **

**Just got to get next to you**

"So, Rocky... what happened this morning? Why did you begged Manny and I to put a stink bomb in the vice president's desk?", a young redhead who we all know as CeCe asked, poking her unidentified lunch.

"Yeah! I'm getting suspended for it so it better be good!", sneered a young blue-eyed, dark-haired girl.

"Sorry, Manny. I just had a bad night. I didn't fall asleep until like 3:30. I was thinking about _him_..."

**I asked around and I heard that you were talking **

**Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league **

**What a fool, I got to get next to you, whoa**

"_Him?_ Remember I'm late. Who the freak is _him_?", asked a young girl with chestnut brown hair and dark green eyes, who had a questioned look on her face.

"Miles, _him _is...", right before she could revel the mystery guy Rocky was crushing on, a loud, obnoxious voice tore though the air.

"UGH Tinka! Can you believe vhat ugly, disgusting clothes everyone is wearing?"

**Yeah it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep **

**'Cause I wish, yeah I wish that you knew what you mean to me **

**Baby let's get together and end this mystery, oh**

"Please, Rocky! Not who I think it is!", she pleaded as a second obnoxious voice cuts though the air.

"Oh yes, Gunther! It's so hard being the fashionistas of the school!"

"I'm afraid so.", Manny remarked, receiving a punch in the arm from Rocky.

**Maybe we're friends **

**Maybe we're more **

**Maybe it's just my imagination**

"Nobody said anything when you had a crush on my brother!"

"That's because my crush IS normal!", Manny defended herself.

"And everyone thinks he's gay, anyway!", Miles added.

**But I see you stare just a little too long **

**And it makes me start to wonder **

**So baby call me crazy**

"Well, he's not!"

"I couldn't tell.", she remarked again, receiving another punch in the other arm from CeCe.

"OWW! Quit punching me! And why do you like him, anyway?"

**But I think you feel it too **

**Maybe I, Maybe I **

**Just got to get next to you**

"I don't know! It's just... I don't know! I just feel this feeling..."

"Feelings change! Maybe it's your hormones! They're out of whack!", she commented, getting two punches from both CeCe and Rocky.

"OWW!"

**Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do? **

**How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?**

"It's not even like that! I feel like... we belong together. Like... he's the one I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with. He's the one I'm falling in love with." She waited for a comment but none came. She looked at Manny.

"What? No comment?"

She shrugged and replied, "The heart wants what the heart wants. Who am I to judge? You're my friend, I'll support you for whoever you fall for."

**Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do? **

**How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?**

She pulled the young Latino into a hug.

"Thanks, Manny!"

"No problem. But if he calls me a midget again..."

The other three laughed.

**Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do? **

**How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?**

Later that evening, there was a knock on Rocky's apartment door.

The young 13 year old got up from playing video games with her friends to open the door.

What was on the other side shocked her. It was Gunther.

**Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do? **

**How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you? **

**Yeah, yeah, to want to get next to you**

"Hey, Rocky. Um... can we talk?", he asked, his accent shy and nervous.

"Um...Um...Sure!", she said, just as nervous, as she lead him to the kitchen.

"Um so... what do you want to talk about?", she asked, when they were securely in the kitchen, out of hearing distance.

**Maybe we're friends **

**Maybe we're more **

**Maybe it's just my imagination**

"Rocky, I really like you. I mean, _like _like. I know you probably don't like me because we're so different but... Rocky Blue, will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled, "I really like you too and yes, I will be your girlfriend."

They kissed when they heard something.

**But I see you stare just a little too long **

**And it makes me start to wonder **

**So baby call me crazy**

"Aww!", CeCe could be heard from outside the kitchen.

"Eww!", they also heard Manny making barf noises and chuckled.

"Oww!", Manny cried as she was punched again.

**But I think you feel it too **

**Baby call me crazy **

**But I know you feel it too**

"You guys heard?"

"Heck yeah, we heard! How sweet!"

Manny started making barf noises again and yelped when she was punched yet again.

**Maybe I, Maybe I **

**Just got to get next to you **

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

"I love you Rock star."

"I love you too, Gunther."

"Hey! Only I call her Rock star!", They heard Manny whined. They laughed and decided to rejoin their friends for a peaceful evening.

**I got to get next to you**

"Hey, Manny! If you want, I could hook you up with Ty."

"No, Rocky!", she blushed.

"Someone said my name?", said Ty, poking his head in the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was that? Did the writing was sweet, awesome, or just plain out amazing? Or was it wrong, horrible, or fucked up? Or was it okay and need a few minor improvement? Or was it all crappy and need major improvement? Well, tell me about it!**

**P.S – Go to my profile to see who I cast as Manny and Miles!**

**Disclaimer: _The only things I own is my Ocs! You know who they are! Everything else, nope not __mine's!_**


End file.
